How Is She Gone?
by hinata's undying love
Summary: This is the revised verios of my story Gone. This featurs the couplings KibaXHinata and GarraXHinata. Hinata suddenly dissapears, devistating her teamates. Enjoy! rated Teen just in case
1. Konoha's Blooming Flower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly…**

**Okay, I have to admit that my first Fanfic really, really sucked. I took that fanfiction and fixed it up, still the same concept, but I hope it's slightly better.**

**Enjoy! (No flames please) **

**----------**

"Good morning, father," the shy 16-year-old girl said with a little bow as slipped on her brown sweatshirt. Today was the day, she was hoping at least for a goodbye.

"Hmph," grunted her father, not realizing the pain that his comment gave his daughter.

"I'm going out now, father," she said solemnly. The man looked down at his daughter's white eyes, they looked pleading. Unlike how they normally looked, but it didn't matter, she was still weak.

"Yes, Hinata," he said hesitantly, not sure how to respond. After pulling her backpack on, the girl walked out onto the sidewalk of Konoha. She looked up at the piercing blue sky and sighed.

----------

"Oi! Hinata!" came the voice of her teammate, shadowed by a bark from his dog, Akamaru.

"G-Good morning, Kiba-kun. Shino-kun," Hinata said, this could be a major setback.

"Where are you going so early this morning?" asked a concerned Kiba. No reply. Kiba asked again, a little more sternly this time.

"I'm going to train, Kiba-kun," she said, looking at her feet.

"What's with the pack? Where are you going?"

"As I said, I'm going to train alone, Kiba-kun," she said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Shino and I will come with you, then, we needed to do some training today," replied Kiba, not yet noticing her strange actions.

"No," she said sternly, surprising her teammates. Seeing the surprise on their faces, she covered for it, "I mean, I want to train alone. With you guys there, it would just be a distraction."

"Hinata, are you ok?" said Shino. He had noticed her strangeness from the beginning.

"I'm-I'm fine. I'm going to train now," she said. Seeing her teammates come closer, she got worried, "I am going alone. Don't follow me," she said before running off.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion. Follow her. They ran off towards her, she left the village and slipped into a thicket of trees. They pursued her through the dense forest until they came to a stop at the edge of a clearing, Hinata was looking around, making sure she wasn't followed, but then she heard them. She pulled out a kunai.

"Who's there? Come out, now." Kiba walked into the clearing followed by Shino.

"Oh-Oh, K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she stuttered. Kiba and Shino walked forward slowly.

"Hinata, we were concerned, what's wrong?" said Kiba, his voice full of worry. She looked at him with what almost looked like fear.

"Please, I have to do this. I am going to go and train alone. Don't follow me." She smiled a small smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiba and Shino were beside themselves. Why would she do that? Why was she acting so strangely? Kiba finally broke the silence, "She's…gone?"

"Think about it. For as long as we have know Hinata, her father has abused her, yelled at her, and called her weak. I guess she must have just finally had enough of it. Come on, let's go back to the village," Shino suggested. They walked back to the village without another word between them.

---------------------

It was brown and dark. She couldn't see anything. Hot winds and sand pushing her this way and that. She couldn't see anything through the sandstorm. She became dizzy, she heard footsteps coming across the sand. Coughing, she fell to the ground and all went black.

-----------------

It had been four months. There was no hope of seeing her again. Kiba sat in the field where Hinata had disappeared. _Where can she be?_ he thought, _She's been announced dead…her funeral is in a week…_

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Shino walked into the clearing. "Kiba. Hokage-sama wishes to see us."

"Why?"

"Hinata." That's all Shino said as he walked out of the clearing. Kiba's heart started to race. _Hinata? Here? She's alive? _"Hurry, let's go." Kiba and Shino jumped through the trees.

As they approached Hokage tower, Kiba found himself tripping over his feet. He was deep in thought thinking about Hinata returning. When they arrived at the Hokage-sama's office, they opened the door to the site of the Hokage, she looked terrible, like she hadn't slept for days.

"Come in, take a seat," she grunted, Kiba and Shino took their seats slowly. "As you well know, I have summoned you because of Hinata." They nodded, Kiba's heart racing, "She has been spotted in the Sunagakure ninja village."

-----------------

**Well, I hope it was at least decent. I think it's slightly better than the original. I will be posting the sequal to this soon. Please review and tell me anything else I can do to fix it up.  
Arigato and Sayonara**


	2. Suna's Burning Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly…tear**

**Okay, the first chapter I wrote in like September last year. This chapter I wrote last night. I think there is a quite a big difference in the quality. Hehe  
Bold is Shukaku…yeah, just had to get that in…**

**Enjoy Suna's Burning Flame!**

**  
------------------**

"Damn it! Why is she so beautiful?!" the Kazekage exclaimed to the red, setting sun. He had a strange feeling. He had never felt this way before. Was it…love? He had heard that word said before but what was it…

**Awww…Has soft, little Gaara-kun fallen in love?  
**

Go away.

"**Th-th-thank you e-ever so –m-much K-K-Kazekage-sama..." Ha!  
**

Shut up!

**She may be pale but I bet her blood is a rich red…  
**

I have had it with you! Just go away and don't you dare touch her! 

**But it is not me that will harm her… (maniacal laughter)  
**

"Kazekage-sama, you have things to attend to," said a voice behind him. Damn, how did she find me? he thought.

"Temari, you're still my sister," he stated emotionlessly, "Whatever I have to see to can wait 'till the sun sets." 

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Temari seated herself next to him on the roof and watched the sun sink on the horizon. 

"Temari?" he asked, "What is…love?"

She was taken aback by this question. Not only that, but she was afraid. Was her brother showing emotion? "Well," she started, "That's hard to explain. I guess, in a matter of saying it, love is where someone is so special that, um, their life means almost as much as your own. Um, you realize that this person is almost a part of you and, um, you would be lost without them," she explained.

Gaara chuckled, "That sounds like complete nonsense," he said, his eyes never leaving the radiant sun. As the last of the sun's beautiful rays disappeared behind the dunes, Temari could have sworn there was almost a smile on her brother's face.

-------------------

She had been there for four months but it was still hard to admit how beautiful the desert sun was. It was a warm read, she liked it. It reminded her of someone.

_Kazekage-sama was so kind to give me this room to stay in_, she thought, _They all looked so familiar at firs. I can't believe it's the sand trio from the Chuunin exams those four years ago._ She looked at the setting sun, it was much more beautiful than what you see in Konoha.

_Kazekage-sama is actually quite handsome…Oh! What am I thinking? We're so different. I'm weak and quiet. He's strong and handsome…_ She started blushing as the sun disappeared behind the dunes.

"Hinata-san, you have been requested in the Kazekage's office," said a voice behind her.

She turned around to find Kankurou's face only inches from her own. She turned bright red as she stuttered, "K-K-Kankurou-sama. S-Summimasen!"

Kankurou backed up and turned around, embarrassed. He tried to cover up for it, "Uh, Hinata-san. The Kazekage is waiting for you in his office." He hurried out of the office and went his own way.

Hinata closed her balcony doors and slipped on a light jacket over her black shirt and pants. It was amazing how chilly it could get after dark in Suna. She hurried out of her room and then her pace slowed. She usually wasn't one to be late, but it was very dark in the grand halls. She had walked these halls many times before, so she could tell where she was going. The beautiful walls seemed to be carved out of sand, each building was a masterpiece by itself.

She walked through the halls, coming upon a torch on the wall once in a while. The torches cast dancing shadows shaped like horrifying beasts. She dodged the shadows, afraid of something happening.

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and struggled to get away, falling over her own feet. A voice said, "Hinata-san, are you alright?" Hinata took the hand that helped her up and hugged Temari. 

"Temari-sama you're my savior!" said exclaimed.

Temari patted her on the back. "You're pretty jumpy, aren't you? Why are you wandering through the halls? Kazekage-sama has requested you in her office." 

"Summimasen, Temari-sama. I got lost and I was so scared," Hinata apologized. She had calmed down a little, "I'm not a big fan of the dark. We should get to the Kazekage's office, and quick." Hinata walked down the halls, a little less shaky this time, with Temari by her side. The halls were so gloomy at night, like the sun took away all the light in the world. They arrived outside the Kazekage's office and Hinata started to feel nervous. She took in a deep breath of air and opened the door.

-------------------

**Yeah, that was kinda short. Sorry I can't write longer fanfics. But I had fun writing it! I enjoyed writing it and seeing how much of a difference there was between that and the first chapter.  
Please review; tell me anything that could help me make it better!**


End file.
